


A Very Special Shirt

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, I love the Nordics, M/M, a wee bit nsfw at the beginning there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: A sweet night with Lukas and Mathias





	A Very Special Shirt

Tangled together beneath a blanket, Mathias and Lukas both panted softly. Lukas allowed a small smile to spread across his face. There was no point in denying his content as he lay in a warm bed in the arms of his lifetime companion. Mathias was sporting a grin that let Lukas know he was extremely please with himself. He would never admit it out loud, but Lukas loved that grin. Unable to help it, he lifted his head from the Dane’s bare chest to plant a kiss right on his lips. As was his nature, Mathias responded enthusiastically, sliding a hand from the base of Lukas’s spine to the back of his neck. His other hand went to cup Lukas’s face, as Lukas’s hand moved across the other man’s thigh.

“Mmm. We goin’ for a round two, babe?” Mathias muttered into Lukas’s skin, rubbing along his shoulder blades gently.

Lukas sighed contentedly before pushing himself up and scooting over to sit on the edge of the bed. “No. I’m tired, I’m going to get ready for bed”, he replied as he stood up, stretching his muscles and walking towards their shared dresser. “You should wash up too,” Lukas called over his shoulder.

Mathias watched him from the bed lazily, admiring the curves of Lukas’s slim, firm form. “I wanna enjoy the view a bit more. Do ya have any idea how gorgeous ya are?” His words may have been cocky, but when Lukas glanced back at him on his way the the bathroom, pajamas in hand, the only thing he saw on Mathias’s face was pure wonder.

As Lukas closed the bathroom door behind him, Mathias jumped from his place in bed and, following Lukas’s path, made his way for the dresser. Digging through the drawers, his brows knitted into a frown, and then into a scowl. Striding over to the room Lukas had just disappeared, he pounded on the door, shouting “Lukas! Lukas, you open this door right now mister!”

A brief moment passed while Lukas shuffled to the door, opening it to reveal the taller man, hands on his hips, and all his naked glory. “Yes?” Lukas’s tone was petulant, almost goading.

Mathias would have none of it. He reached out and plucked at the shoulder of the shirt that draped over Lukas. “This just so happens to be my favorite shirt. And after a lovely night of passion with my boyfriend, I want to end it in my favorite shirt. But dear, I can’t wear my favorite shirt if you also are wearing my favorite shirt.”

“Well, that certainly seems to be a serious problem for you, doesn’t it?” He didn’t seem very inclined to hand the shirt over; indeed, Lukas seemed quite happy to keep it.

He pushed past Mathias, and started towards their bed only to have a pair of arms wrap themselves around his stomach and pull him back against the other man’s chest. Mathias lightly ran his fingers up and down his belly, causing him to giggle at first, then break out into laughter, eventually doubling over. At this point the only thing holding Lukas up was Mathias’s arms and teasing fingers. Mathias tried slipping his hands beneath the shirt to pull it off, but Lukas wrapped his arms tightly around his ribs, still laughing, but refusing to let it be pulled off.

Frustrated, Mathias helped the other man to stand back up straight. When Lukas turned around to smile mischievously, Mathias couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re such an ass. Why do I put up with you?,” he asked, leaning in to kiss the other man.

“Because I’m the only one who would subject myself to you,” Lukas shot back before returning the kiss. Mathias smiled and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together. Their kiss intensified and became almost insistent. Lukas’s arms slid down to rub against Mathias’s bare thighs as he allowed himself to grind into the other man. Mathias gripes his waist, then kissed down his neck to his collarbone, where he proceeded to slow himself down, paying more attention to making his partner feel good rather than submitting him to frantic pawing.

“I am so lucky to have you”

Just as Lukas was reaching to wrap a hand through the taller man’s hair, Mathias left a quick kiss on his neck, then, grabbing the bottom of the shirt, yanked it off, and turned to run into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and leaving Lukas stunned in his briefs.

“Mathias did- wha- how-” Lukas stammered, thoughts flying through his head until finally one stuck and- _“WELL AT LEAST COME OUT HERE AND FINISH ME OFF!”_

A roar of laughter rolled through the door. The Danish man burst back into the room, clutching his sides (now covered by the shirt), then falling back and leaning against the door frame, gasping for air. “Oh god Luke, I love you so much,” he managed to wheeze out. Walking over to the glowering man, he ignored the whack to his head and swept Lukas off his feet to carry him off to the bed.

***  
An hour later, the couple were laying together, wrapped together once again in peaceful silence, Mathias still triumphantly wearing the shirt. “Mmm. Mathias. I’ve gotta go get ready for bed again…” Lukas’s voice was soft and sleepy as he sprawled, across the bed and across Mathias.

“So go get ready for bed then.” Mathias was in a similar state, eyes heavy and voice gravelly.

Groaning, Lukas pulled himself out of bed once again. He shuffled slowly across the floor, unable to lift his feet high enough off the floor to actually walk. Mathias watched him blearily through one eye. When he disappeared into the bathroom, Mathias allowed his head to fall back and his eyes to slip shut. However, Lukas returned to the room to quickly for him to drift off to sleep. Working his eyes open, he gazed across the room, trying to focus on Lukas and imprint him in his mind before he fell asleep. Blinking twice, he frowned and squinted, looking closely at something-

“Is that my lego shirt?”


End file.
